


Nuit à la française

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Humans, I like Rebekah and Aurora friendship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Rebekah a besoin de changer d'air et l'invitation d'Aurora de Martel arrive à point nommé.





	Nuit à la française

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers de The Originals est la propriété de Julie Plec.

Marcel Gerard était un crétin, un idiot qui ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Elle, Rebekah Mikaelson, avait pour lui bravé l'interdiction de son demi-frère Niklaus, qui refusait qu'elle sorte avec celui qu'il considérait pourtant comme son protégé. Elle avait voulu lui faire la surprise de le rejoindre à New-York, et elle l'avait trouvé dans les bras d'une autre, une jeune femme de sa taille, qu'elle l'avait vu embrasser passionnément devant son immeuble. Rebekah n'avait même pas attendu des explications, elle avait fait demi-tour avant qu'il ne la remarque et elle était retournée à l'aéroport. 

Elle réfléchit longuement à où elle pouvait se rendre, il était hors de question qu'elle rentre chez elle à la Nouvelle-Orléans, elle n'avait pas envie de voir Niklaus jubiler de son malheur, en lui rappelant fièrement qu'il l'avait prévenu. Elle ne voulait pas non plus que son autre frère Kol joue les protecteurs et ne prenne un billet d'avion pour casser la figure à celui qui osait faire souffrir sa petite sœur. Ce fut là qu'elle se souvint de l'invitation d'Aurora de Martel à passer quelques jours avec elle à Saint-Tropez. Aurora était née dans une famille française plus qu'aisée et voyageait souvent avec son frère aîné pour ses affaires. Elles s'étaient rencontrées l'année précédente, sur une plage de Miami lors de leurs vacances respectives. La plus jeune des Mikaelson s'y était rendue avec Marcel, en amoureux. La petite rousse s'était perdue et leur avait demandé son chemin. De fil en aiguille les deux filles s'étaient mises à discuter et étaient devenues amies. Elles s'appelaient fréquemment, et se rendaient visite aussi souvent qu'elles le pouvaient. 

Elle prit donc un billet pour le sud de la France, quelques jours loin de sa famille, de son ancien petit-ami, et de sa vie lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle envoya un message à son amie, l'informant qu'elle arriverait le lendemain en début d'après-midi. Elle reçut une réponse pratiquement immédiatement, et ce malgré le décalage horaire. Aurora devait avoir une de ses insomnies et était probablement en train de se regarder un film à la télévision, ou de surfer sur internet. Elle lui avait écrit que cela lui faisait extrêmement plaisir, en abusant de smiley, elle lui demandait aussi de lui transmettre son lieu et son horaire exacts d'arrivée pour qu'un chauffeur des de Martel vienne la récupérer. Rebekah eut beau lui signaler qu'elle pouvait très bien prendre un taxi, la française refusa, elle était son amie et son invitée ! La blonde fut terriblement gênée mais son amie n'accepta aucune contestation. 

Avant de s'envoler pour la France, elle téléphona à son grand frère Elijah pour le tenir au courant de la situation. De toute sa fratrie, il était un des plus raisonnables et il ne tenterait rien pour la retenir ou contre Marcel. Il respectait sa décision, lui répéta que si elle avait besoin de quoique ce soit il serait là, et elle l'en remercia avant de raccrocher. Elle aurait pu appeler sa grande sœur Freya mais cette dernière était avec leur frère Finn, tous les deux partis camper, elle ne savait plus trop où. 

Le vol lui parut interminable, pourtant après dix heures dans l'avion, elle posa les pieds sur le sol français. Un vent frais rendait la chaleur de ce début d'été plus supportable. Elle récupéra sa valise et se dirigea en dehors du bâtiment. 

« Rebekah ! Rebekah !, entendit-elle crier 

Elle aurait reconnu cet accent entre mille, et en tournant la tête vers la source des appels, elle vit une petite rousse sautiller sur place en lui faisant des grands signes des mains. Elle marcha rapidement vers elle pour ne pas la faire patienter davantage, ainsi que l'homme qui se tenait près d'elle et qu'elle devinait être leur chauffeur.

-Aurora, comment vas-tu ?

Les deux femmes se prirent dans les bras, contentes de se revoir en face à face. 

-Bien, très bien maintenant que tu es là, tu m'avais manquée, et toi ?, répondit la plus petite des deux

-Tu m'avais manquée aussi, et puis j'avais besoin de changer d'air.

-Tu t'es encore disputée avec Niklaus ? 

-Non, pour une fois mon frère n'a rien fait, j'aurais même dû l'écouter si tu veux tout savoir, avoua-t-elle

-Oh toi tu as des problèmes de cœur, viens tu vas tout me raconter dans la voiture, dit-elle en l'entraînant dans le véhicule. 

Le chauffeur comprit qu'il était l'heure d'y aller, et prit place derrière le volant. Il démarra la limousine et ils prirent la route pour Saint-Tropez. 

-Très discret comme moyen de transport, commenta l'américaine

-Je l'ai choisie exprès pour toi, signala son amie en lui tapotant l'épaule

-Tu n'étais pas obligée, une voiture normale m'aurait convenue.

-Tu plaisantes, ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu me rends visite, la contredit Aurora en agitant l'index de sa main gauche négativement. 

-En tout cas merci, c'est adorable de ta part de t'être déplacée pour venir me chercher.

-J'étais trop impatiente de te revoir pour rester sagement à la maison. 

-Tu es sûre que cela ne te dérange pas que je débarque comme ça ?, se renseigna-t-elle

-Absolument pas, Tris est pour ne pas changer très occupé et je m'ennuyais un peu, assura la de Martel 

-Je comprends, en fait je te sauve de ta misérable solitude, rit-elle

La rousse rit à son tour, lorsque l'expression sur son visage changea, et elle redevint sérieuse. 

-Becky, tu disais tout à l'heure que tu avais besoin de changer d'air, il t'es arrivé quelque chose de grave ? 

-Non, ne t'en fais pas, trois fois rien, la rassura-t-elle

-Rebekah, je suis ton amie, tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

-...Bon si tu insistes, céda-t-elle, contre l'avis de Nik je suis partie pour New-York pour faire une surprise à Marcel, sauf que la surprise c'est moi qui l'ai eu, il embrassait une fille devant chez lui, lui confia-t-elle 

-Ma pauvre chérie, ça va, tu ne souffres pas trop ?, lui demanda-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras  
-Moins depuis que je suis là avec toi, réalisa-t-elle sincèrement

-Tant mieux si j'arrive à te remonter le moral, mais tu sais ce qui te le remonterai encore plus...

-Faire du shopping, s'écrièrent-elles

-Quelle bonne idée que voilà !, ajouta la fille Mikaelson

-Tout à fait, confirma Aurora

-Malheureusement je ne vais rien pouvoir acheter, je n'ai que des dollars sur moi, se souvint l'américaine déçue

-Mais non, je connais un endroit où tu vas pouvoir les convertir en euros, en plus c'est pile dans le quartier où il y a les meilleures boutiques, la contredit-elle »

Elle indiqua à son chauffeur de se rendre à une adresse, non sans oublier d'ajouter un « s'il vous plaît ». Il se plia à l'ordre et alla où elle lui avait demandé. Pendant le trajet elles en profitèrent pour planifier les détails du séjour de Rebekah ; elle dormirait chez les de Martel, son amie la voulant tout le temps avec elle. La blonde ,même si cela l'embarrassait, ne refusa pas, cela lui éviterait de payer une chambre d'hôtel. Elle était encore étudiante, et était nourrie, logis et blanchie par son grand frère Elijah, elle ne voulait donc pas trop dépenser l'argent de poche qu'il lui donnait et qu'elle gagnait à droite à gauche en gardant des enfants. 

Elles arrivèrent à leur destination, et sans traîner Aurora lui prit la main et l'extirpa du véhicule, si vite qu'elle faillit se cogner la tête contre la voiture. Elle eut beau la supplier de ralentir, la rousse était trop surexcitée pour l'écouter. Elles entrèrent dans un bâtiment qu'elle devina être un bureau de change et elle se rapprocha du comptoir, traînant toujours la blonde derrière elle. Elle discuta avec la femme au guichet dans un français trop rapide pour que Rebekah comprenne, puis se tourna vers elle. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle pouvait convertir la somme qu'elle souhaitait en euros. Son amie la remercia et sortie de son sac à main une liasse de billets que la femme assise de l'autre côté du comptoir prit et les informa qu'elle revenait tout de suite. Elles patientèrent en silence, déambulant dans la pièce pour s'occuper. La dame finit par revenir, des billets différents de ceux qu'elle avait pris et les tendit à la blonde, elle la remercia et elle les récupéra avant d'à nouveau suivre Aurora à l'extérieur.

« Enfin, nous pouvons faire les boutiques !, se réjouit la rousse 

-A nous les plus belles tenues !

-En parlant de tenue, est-ce que tu as une robe de soirée dans ta valise, une robe dans laquelle tu puisses bouger et danser ?, lui demanda-t-elle

-Non pas vraiment, j'avais emporté des vêtements assez simples pour New-York, pourquoi cette question ?, voulut-elle savoir

-Ce soir mon frère inaugure la nouvelle discothèque qu'il a acheté il y a quelques mois et dont il a financé les travaux de réparation, se souvint-elle, et donc j'y serais présente, avec toi bien entendu, sauf si tu es trop fatiguée...

-Moi fatiguée, tu rigoles, j'ai dormi dans l'avion, à côté d'un papy qui m'a bavé dessus, 

-Super ! J'étais sûre que tu dirais ça, enfin que tu serais d'accord, pas qu'un vieux monsieur t'avait donné un peu de sa bave, précisa la française en riant »

Elle l'invita ensuite à pénétrer dans la première boutique qui était dans la rue. La boutique fut suivie d'une seconde, puis d'une troisième, d'une quatrième, d'une cinquième, et puis après Rebekah cessa de les compter. Elles se succédèrent tout comme les tenues qu'elles essayèrent, des robes de longueurs, de couleurs et de styles variés. Parfois Aurora tapait dans ses mains pour applaudir lorsque la blonde ressortait de la cabine avec un ensemble que la rousse adorait. Certaines étaient ridicules mais elles les portaient pour s'amuser. La fille Mikaelson oublia complètement la raison qui l'avait poussée à quitter les États-Unis, elle avait bien fait d'accepter cette proposition de la française, elle était une bouffée d'oxygène, elle ne pleurerait pas pour Marcel, il n'en valait pas la peine. 

Finalement, dans la dernière échoppe, elles trouvèrent enfin leur bonheur ; la seule chose qu'il leur manquait, leur tenue pour la soirée. Rebekah opta pour une robe sans manches, avec un col en V, descendant jusqu'aux genoux, de couleur bleu roi, avec une large ceinture en forme de diadème en strass à la taille et aux pieds une paire de louboutin du même bleu que celui de sa robe. Aurora avait acheté la même robe que celle de son amie, mais en violet clair, pour ressembler à des jumelles, et à ses pieds des escarpins almudena ivoires de la marque Menbur. 

Elles ne virent tellement pas le temps défiler qu'elles purent juste dîner léger dans un restaurant réputé de la ville avant qu'Aurora ne constate l'heure sur sa montre. A la suite de cela, son hôtesse lui reprit la main, et la fit quitter précipitamment l 'établissement, cette fille était branchée sur deux cents volts, comment faisait-elle pour ne pas être épuisée, ou au moins comment était-il possible qu'elle ne transpire pas ? Elle la poussa dans la limousine qui était garée à quelques pas du restaurant et pressa son chauffeur de les conduire chez les de Martel après avoir également prit place dans le véhicule. Elles ne mirent pas longtemps avant d'arriver à destination. 

Si Rebekah trouvait que sa maison aux États-Unis était immense, celle qui s'offrit devant ses yeux la réduisait au rang de maisonnette. La blonde se figea, bouleversée par cette image, son amie était fortunée et visiblement la fratrie de Martel ne s'en cachait pas. Elle aurait pu admirer la demeure pendant des heures, et c'est probablement ce qu'elle aurait fait si la petite rousse ne l'avait pas invitée à la suivre à l'intérieur en la tirant par le bras. L'intérieur était tout aussi sublime et éblouissant que l'extérieur, elle se sentait comme une princesse parmi ces murs blancs, et cette propreté parfaite. Aurora la guida à travers le bâtiment, la précédent dans les escaliers qu'elles montèrent quatre à quatre et ce sans en louper une, ce qui fut un miracle au vu des talons qu'elles avaient aux pieds. 

« Voici ta chambre Becky, indiqua-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant une porte

La concernée empoigna le loquet de la porte, et l'ouvrit excitée comme une petite fille qui déballait un cadeau. En découvrant la pièce qui serait la sienne, elle resta bouche bée, elle était gigantesque, elle était deux, non trois plus large que celle qu'elle avait à la Nouvelle-Orléans. C'était la chambre d'une reine. Elle avait des murs beiges, le plafond était soutenu par des colonnes grecques, le lit était immense, et sur un meuble contre le mur d'en face trônait un écran géant d'une taille qu'elle n'avait vu que dans les magasins, une télévision bien trop grande si elle l'avait chez elle. En plus du lit, la pièce comportait un canapé couleur ivoire, et elle était également dotée d'un balcon, et d'une porte au fond.

-Où mène-elle ?, demanda-t-elle à son amie

-A ta salle de bain privée, tu veux la voir, l'informa son hôtesse sans lui donner véritablement le choix, la guidant jusqu' à la fameuse porte.

La salle de bain la laissa sans voix. Elle était de la même couleur que l'autre pièce . En entrant, à droite, était la douche, dans laquelle l'américaine estimait que six personnes pouvaient y tenir facilement. Au milieu se trouvait une baignoire ronde, à laquelle on accédait en montant deux petites marches, elle était entourée elle aussi par des colonnes d'un style similaire à celui de la chambre attenante, et le carrelage était si propre qu'elle pouvait s'admirer dedans. Si elle pouvait, elle arracherait le lavabo et le miroir qui allait avec, à gauche en entrant. 

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?, s'inquiéta Aurora de son silence

-Au contraire, bien au contraire, la rassura-t-elle, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression d'être une déesse, 

-C'est parce que tu en es une, tu vas faire sensation ce soir avec ta tenue, mais nous parlons, nous parlons et nous ne bougeons pas, et si nous continuons ainsi nous allons finir par être en retard. 

Son amie s'abstint de lui faire remarquer qu'il était difficile voir impossible d'être en retard pour se rendre en boîte. 

-Je vais te laisser prendre une douche, t'habiller, et je te rejoindrai pour qu'on se maquille l'une l'autre, tu es d'accord ?, proposa-t-elle les yeux remplis d'espoir »

Dire non à Aurora de Martel, lorsqu'elle avait recours à ses yeux de chien battu ce n'était même pas la peine de tenter. Elle approuva et la rousse cria de joie, avant de quitter la pièce et d'aller dans sa chambre. 

Rebekah retourna dans la sienne, ouvrit sa valise, et en retira son shampooing et son gel douche. La douche qu'elle prit la détendit, et relâcha ses muscle qui en avaient bien besoin après le trajet en avion. Elle était si bien qu'elle se mit à fredonner une chanson qu'elle avait entendu à la radio la veille. 

Elle venait d'enfiler sa robe et ses chaussures, après s'être coiffée lorsqu'une tornade rousse débarqua dans sa chambre, une trousse de maquillage à la main. 

« Tu es magnifique Becky ! Cette robe te va comme un gant, tu vas en faire tourner des têtes, s'exclama-t-elle

-Merci, mais je peux en dire tout autant en ce qui te concerne, lui retourna-t-elle le compliment »

Elles se maquillèrent mutuellement, ce qui les amusa beaucoup, et elle furent prêtes en un rien de temps. Elles rejoignirent ensuite la voiture et partirent pour la discothèque. Il était plus de 22h30 lorsque le véhicule se gara sur le parking réservé aux célébrités, le chauffeur vint leur ouvrir la porte de la jaguar. Aurora avait préféré choisir celle-ci plus discrète que la limousine, et Rebekah approuvait cette décision, arriver en limousine à la manière d'une star de cinéma aurait été un peu trop tape à l’œil, même pour elle. En levant les yeux elle pu lire le nom de l'établissement ; Le Styx, cela était étrange de nommer sa boîte comme le fleuve des Enfers de la mythologie grecque, mais elle s'abstint de tout commentaire. Elles pénétrèrent à l'intérieur par l'accès réservé aux gens connus et la musique qu'elles entendaient depuis dehors redoubla en intensité. 

Elle examina la boîte de nuit avec attention ; un carré V.I.P se situait au fond en retrait, le bar était placé vers le mur à l'opposé de la pièce et la piste était elle au centre, enfin elle supposait puisque c'était là où les gens dansaient.   
« Tu veux boire quelque chose ?, lui demanda Aurora

-Avec plaisir, accepta-t-elle

Elles allèrent jusqu'au bar, en évitant les autres personnes présentes dans la salle. 

-Bonsoir mademoiselle de Martel, mademoiselle, les salua le barman

-Shen, c'est toi qui fait l'inauguration, constata la rousse

-C'est exact mademoiselle, c'est un honneur que votre frère m'a fait, 

-Je te présente Rebekah Mikaelson, ma meilleure amie américaine, Rebekah voici Shen Min, le meilleur barman du monde, 

-Enchanté mademoiselle, lui dit-il en lui adressant un petit sourire qui lui sembla sincère

-Moi de même, lui répondit-elle en l'imitant 

-Que puis-je vous offrir à boire ? 

Avant qu'elles puissent lui signaler qu'elles ne savaient pas, il leur tendit un dépliant avec la liste des boissons qu'elles pouvaient commander. Elles le prirent et le parcoururent rapidement pendant que le barman servait d'autres clients. 

-Je prendrai un zombie s'il te plaît Shen, l'informa la française

-Pour moi ce sera un cuba libre, s'il vous plaît, ajouta la blonde

-Je vous apporte ça tout de suite mesdemoiselles. »

Effectivement, quelques minutes après il revint vers elle avec leur verre dans les mains, et Aurora paya les cocktails, malgré les protestations du barman qui refusait que la sœur de son patron paye, et celles de Rebekah qui trouvait injuste qu'elle donne de l'argent pour sa boisson. Sans succès lorsqu'elle avait décidé quelque chose elle ne faisait pas machine arrière. 

Après avoir bu leur zombie et leur cuba libre, elles allèrent danser. Rebekah bougeait au rythme de la musique, oubliant de plus en plus pourquoi elle était ici. Marcel était sûrement en train de prendre son pied avec cette poupée mais à cet instant elle s'en moquait. Elle n'allait pas se rendre malheureuse pour lui, elle allait profiter de sa liberté. Elle enchaîna pendant longtemps les musiques sans s'arrêter, Aurora à ses côtés. 

« Je reviens, j'ai soif, je vais aller me commander un verre, tu veux que je te prenne quelque chose ?, 

-Non merci, pour le moment je n'ai besoin de rien, s'écria la française »

Elle traversa la piste, circulant à travers la foule, et arriva au bar, qui était presque désert. Elle osa jeter un rapide coup d’œil vers la zone réservée aux gens connus, mais ne pu en nommer aucun, il faudrait qu'elle revoit sa culture francophone. 

« Bonsoir mademoiselle, entendit-elle qu'on lui disait

L'homme qui venait de lui adresser la parole était un peu plus grand qu'elle, avait les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus et était loin d'être moche. Il était même très séduisant dans son uniforme.

-Bonsoir à vous aussi monsieur, répondit-elle avec son accent américain

Il leva un sourcil, visiblement étonné et curieux de savoir ce qu'une étrangère faisait ici. 

-Je m'appelle Rebekah Mikaelson, je suis américaine, se présenta-t-elle pour prolonger la conversation

-Alors c'est vous la fameuse Rebekah, dit-il dans un anglais parfait 

Ce fut à son tour de lever un sourcil, et sa réaction amusa beaucoup son interlocuteur qui esquissa un petit sourire en coin. 

-J'ai très souvent entendu parler de vous, toujours en bons termes rassurez-vous. Je suis Tristan de Martel, le frère aîné d'Aurora, se présenta-t-il en accompagnant son discours d'un baise main.

C'était donc lui le grand frère adoré de Rory, celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Jamais elle ne l'aurait imaginé ainsi, lui et son amie ne se ressemblaient pas du tout, tout du moins sur un aspect purement physique. 

-J'ai également beaucoup entendu parler de vous, en termes très élogieux, répondit-elle

-Cependant, je dois vous avouer que ma sœur ne m'a jamais montré de photos de vous, vous êtes ravissante, la complimenta-t-il

Les yeux bleus du français glissèrent sur elle, sans s'arrêter sur sa poitrine comme le faisait les hommes en général, et revinrent sur son visage aussi vite qu'ils étaient partis. Visiblement elle ne lui déplaisait pas si elle se basait sur l'expression qu'il avait brièvement fait. 

-Moi non plus je ne vous aurais pas reconnu si je vous avais croisé, vous n'étiez qu'un nom et un grand frère formidable, 

-Rory voulait probablement que notre première impression soit dans un face à face directe, devina-t-il

-Sûrement..., répondit-elle 

-J'espère que vous passez un excellent moment dans mon établissement, 

-Merveilleux, vous avez su donner du prestige à ce lieu, et cette soirée d'inauguration est selon moi parfaitement réussie, le félicita-t-elle

-Merci beaucoup, mais ce n'est rien quand vous êtes dans les affaires depuis des années, souligna-t-il

-En tout cas, je tiens à vous remercier de m'accorder l'hospitalité chez vous, j'ai dit à Rora que je pourrais très bien dormir à l'hôtel mais elle a refusé, 

-Évidemment, l'amie de ma sœur n'allait pas séjourner pas dans un hôtel, j'approuve sa décision, 

-Cela ne vous dérange pas, vous en êtes sûr et certain ?, insista-t-elle

-Affirmatif, elle me le reprocherait pendant des mois si je m'y opposais...La maison est bien assez grande pour trois, et puis vous faîtes du bien à Aurora, je serais cruel et égoïste si je vous refusais ma demeure, déclara-t-il

-Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier...

-En continuant de rendre Rory heureuse, l'interrompit-il

-Comptez sur moi, elle est comme une petite sœur pour moi, promit-elle

Lorsque la plus jeune des de Martel avait jugé que son amitié avec la dernière des Mikaelson était solide et que ce sentiment était réciproque , elle lui avait révélé son secret. Ce secret qui compliquait ses rapports avec les autres ; Aurora de Martel était bipolaire. Au début, Rebekah n'avait pas compris ce que cela signifiait, alors elle lui avait expliqué, elle lui avait raconté qu'elle souffrait de ce qu'on appelait aussi psychose maniaco-dépressive. Des mots qui faisaient peur lorsqu'ils étaient prononcés par une fille de vingt-deux ans, elle avait des dérèglements d'humeur qui se manifestaient soit par des phases de dépression soit par des phases d'excitation. Heureusement pour elle ses crises apparaissaient sous le coup de stress, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde, et étaient entrecoupées de période de stabilité et de calme. La fille de la Nouvelle-Orléans n'avait pas saisit en quoi cela changeait quelque chose entre elles, avant que la sœur de Tristan ne lui avoue qu'elle avait perdu tout ses amis ou presque à cause de ça. Ils ne parvenaient pas à gérer ses changements, endurer une fille heureuse une minute et puis triste ou furieuse celle d'après c'était trop usant. Ils préféraient les humains simples, normaux, sans maladies mentales. La blonde l'avait prise dans ses bras, et lui avait juré que jamais elle ne l'abandonnerait et surtout pas pour un motif aussi ridicule. Elle comprenait mieux que quiconque, pour la simple et bonne raison que depuis le décès de son petit frère Henrik, Niklaus était devenu un autre. Son aîné était paranoïaque, impulsif, violent, possessif, surtout envers elle, éloignant tous les hommes dont elle tombait amoureuse, narcissique...Il était très loin du grand frère qui chassait sa peur et ses larmes lors des nuits d'orage, celui-là même qui parvenait à la faire rire comme personne. Alors oui elle savait ce que cela faisait de voir les gens que vous appeliez vos amis vous exclure de leur vie simplement parce votre frère n'était plus assez normal pour eux. 

-En tout cas elle ne s'était pas trompée, vous êtes une jeune femme tout à fait charmante, aussi bien extérieurement qu'intérieurement,

-Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi certain, je suis peut-être une espionne, ou une tueuse à gage, payée pour récupérer des informations sur vous et ensuite chargée de vous éliminer, 

L'hypothèse qui était sinistre et qui aurait pu donner envie à son interlocuteur d'abréger la conversation, après tout quel genre d'êtres humains sain d'esprit sous-entendait qu'elle était là pour vous tuer, accentua simplement son sourire. 

-Je suis dans les affaires depuis plusieurs années, et dans un monde comme celui-ci si tu n'arrives pas à discerner tes ennemis de tes alliés alors tu es un homme mort. Dans le fond mourir de votre main ne serait pas une fin horrible, 

-La corruption ne fonctionne pas, monsieur de Martel

-C'était plus de la séduction que de la corruption, rectifia-t-il

-De la séduction, c'est tout à fait différent alors, 

-Accepteriez-vous que je vous offre un verre ?, lui demanda-t-il

Elle réalisa que cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'elle avait quitté Aurora sur la piste de danse pour commander quelque chose à boire et elle n'avait toujours rien prit. 

-Avec plaisir, approuva-t-elle

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, 

Il appela son barman qui vint vers eux après avoir servi deux femmes à quelques mètres d'eux. 

-Vous désirez quelque chose monsieur de Martel ?

Tristan se tourna vers elle, l'invitant à dire la première ce qu'elle souhaitait boire. Il commençait à lui plaire, de la même façon dont lui avait plu Marcel. Elle ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse de lui, pas alors qu'elle venait de le rencontrer. C'était l'histoire de sa vie, Rebekah tombait toujours amoureuse trop vite et son cœur se brisait un peu plus à chaque fois que la relation se terminait, pour mieux se gonfler à nouveau d'espoir lorsque l'amour venait frapper à nouveau à sa porte. Kol et Niklaus se moquaient ouvertement d'elle lorsque cela arrivait. Ils pouvaient parler eux, le premier était attiré, obsédé était le bon mot, par une jeune femme encore mineur, une petite fille presque. Son frère ne vivait plus que pour Davina Claire, une brunette que Rebekah n'appréciait que moyennement, et sœur adoptive de Marcel Gérard, leur relation n'allait pas s'améliorer à présent qu'elle et lui avaient rompu, pas officiellement mais c'était tout comme. Quant à son autre frère, il avait couché avec autant de filles qu'elle avait de robes. Niklaus n'était pas romantique pour deux sous...quoique en y réfléchissant bien elle l'avait croisé avec une blonde plusieurs fois ces derniers mois...Cateline, Catherine...Caroline, oui c'était ça, Caroline Forbes. Elle avait eu son nom par Finn qui lui l'avait révélé lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé qui était cette fille qu'elle avait aperçu sortir de chez eux, un sourire digne d'une publicité sur les lèvres. Elle avait tout d'abord cru qu'elle ne la reverrait jamais, Klaus ne baisait jamais la même fille plus de trois fois, et pourtant celle-ci était avec lui depuis deux mois. 

-Une coupe de champagne ?, tenta-t-elle

Peut-être qu'il la trouverait trop classique ou trop bourgeoise, le champagne était la boisson de luxe par excellence en France. 

-Succulent choix, Shen apporte nous deux coupes de champagne, ordonna-t-il

-Bien monsieur, répondit-il en s'en allant

-Sinon Rebekah, je peux vous appeler ainsi ?

-Bien sûr que oui, vous êtes le frère d'une de mes meilleures amies, l'autorisa-t-elle, à condition que je puisse en faire de même avec vous,

-Vous vous m'appeler Rebekah ?, plaisanta-t-il

Elle ne pu que rire à sa remarque, il avait de l'humour, elle adorait ça chez un homme, cela ajoutait à son charme naturel. Les de Martel l'attiraient vers eux comme des aimants, il se dégageait d'eux une énergie magnétique, et la fille Mikaelson n'aurait su dire d'où cela provenait. Était-ce leur maîtrise de l'anglais et des subtilités de l'anglais d'Amérique, leur accent chantant, il s'entendait davantage chez Aurora, mais celui plus discret de Tristan collait avec sa personnalité. A moins qu'ils ne l'avaient captivée avec leurs yeux : ceux verts de la fille lui faisaient penser à un immense pré sans fin, la liberté à l'état pur, ceux du garçon étaient bleus, une couleur que ses yeux à elle possédaient également. Là où ils différaient était au niveau de la nuance, le bleu du français était similaire à la couleur de l'océan, un océan dans lequel elle avait plongé et dans lequel elle se noyait sans chercher à lutter. Elle coulait un peu plus à chaque seconde, allait-elle en enfer ou bien au paradis elle s'en moquait royalement, elle était tellement bien. 

-Tristan mon grand frère chéri, je vois que tu as rencontré Rebekah, s'exclama la cadette des de Martel visiblement ravie en les interrompant 

-Aurora, quel honneur de constater que tu as enfin du temps à me consacrer, moi qui ne t'ai pas vu depuis ce matin, lui reprocha son aîné

-Tris ne sois pas fâché contre moi, j'avais des tas de choses à faire, rétorqua-t-elle

-Et ce soir, tu aurais pu venir me saluer dès que vous êtes arrivées, la contredit-il

-Que penses-tu de nos robes, elles te plaisent ?, détourna-t-elle la conversation

Elle virevolta sur elle-même dans un mouvement souple et gracieux, similaire à celui des danseuses dans les boîtes à musique.

-Elles sont ravissantes, mais bien moins que vous, on dirait des jumelles, 

-Tu as remarqué, j'aurais adoré avoir Becky comme sœur jumelle, le bleu va bien avec ses yeux, reprit Aurora très heureuse 

L'américaine cru être entrée dans la quatrième dimension, ce qui avait plus ou moins commencé comme une dispute entre le frère et la sœur, avait prit une toute autre direction. Si cette discussion avait eu lieu dans sa fratrie à elle, elle ne se serait pas terminée aussi bien, des portes auraient claqué, des insultes auraient fusé, et en bonus des larmes, les siennes en l’occurrence, auraient peut-être coulé. 

-Moi aussi, t'avoir comme sœur m'aurait plu, ajouta-t-elle en souriant à son amie 

Le sourire sur le visage d'Aurora s'élargit encore et elle étreignit la blonde dans ses bras en répétant des merci au creux de son cou. Elle s'éloigna brusquement, se rappelant de quelque chose d'important. Elle tourna la tête derrière elle et fit signe à quelqu'un d'approcher.

-Rebekah voici Lucien Castle mon plus vieil ami et mon petit-ami, annonça-t-elle, Lucien voici Rebekah Mikaelson, ma meilleure amie. 

-Enchanté d'enfin vous rencontrer, Rora m'a tellement souvent parlé de vous que j'ai l'impression de déjà vous connaître, dit-il en lui faisant un baise-main, 

Décidément, les français qu'elle rencontrait ce soir étaient bien éduqués, elle recevait deux baises main en l'espace de quelques minutes. L'amoureux d'Aurora était à peu près de la même taille que Tristan, tout aussi mince, mais il était châtain et avait des yeux noisette, il était mignon, pas le genre de Rebekah, mais mignon. 

-Ton petit-ami, répéta-t-elle en arquant un sourcil

-Je ne te l'avais pas dit, rit-elle nerveusement, c'est parce que c'est récent, et que j'attendais l'approbation d'une certaine personne, raconta-t-elle

-Approbation que je n'ai eu d'autre choix que t'accorder, déclara Tristan

-Allons Tristan, je suis le meilleur beau-frère dont tu puisses rêver, rétorqua l'autre homme

Ce dernier lui lança un regard d'une extrême froideur, visiblement l'ambiance entre eux n'était pas au beau fixe. 

-Ne vas pas trop vite Lucien, je t'autorise déjà à sortir avec elle, ne pousse pas ta chance trop loin, le prévint-il

-Dans le fond je suis certaine qu'ils s'adorent, mais Tristan est un grand frère surprotecteur qui estime qu'aucun garçon ne sera jamais assez bien pour moi, affirma Aurora à voix basse pour que seule l'autre fille l'entende. 

Les grands frères protecteurs Rebekah ne connaissait que trop bien cette situation, lorsque ses aînés ne se moquaient pas de son nouvel amoureux du moment, ils cherchaient à lui faire peur, même Elijah, qui était pourtant le plus civil et sociable de la fratrie était intimidant. Elle ne pouvait donc que compatir à ce que son amie devait endurer. 

-Je te prouverai que je suis digne d'elle et que jamais je ne lui ferai du mal, assura Lucien 

-Vous buvez du champagne, quelle bonne idée, Shen, tu veux bien nous apporter la même chose, coupa la rousse

Le barman leur servit deux coupes supplémentaires que Lucien prit, et il en donna une à sa chère et tendre qui le remercia d'un rapide baiser. 

-Alors comme ça vous êtes amis depuis longtemps, dit Rebekah en s'adressant au couple

-Depuis presque toujours en fait, nous avions deux ans, c'était lors de notre première rentrée scolaire, à l'époque j'étais très timide et je n'osais pas me mêler aux autres enfants, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit ange aux cheveux roux ne m'aborde, conta-t-il amoureusement 

-L'erreur de sa vie, soupira l'aîné des de Martel

-C'est à cet instant que nous sommes devenus inséparables, reprit-il sans prêter attention au commentaire du frère de sa belle

-Lucien est l'une des rares personnes qui ne m'a pas abandonné après que mes petites manies se soient manifestées, ajouta-t-elle une lueur de tristesse dans le regard

Le châtain dû le remarquer puisqu'il glissa sa main autour de sa taille, la rapprochant de lui, il lui chuchota des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille, avant de l'embrasser sur le haut du crâne. Ce geste innocent et affectueux eut pour effet de tendre l'autre homme du quatuor. 

« Aurora ne plaisantait pas quand elle me disait que son frère était surprotecteur » pensa la blonde.

-Sinon depuis combien de temps êtes vous ensemble ?, voulut-elle savoir

-Cela a fait deux mois hier, lui répondit-elle de nouveau heureuse 

-Félicitations, je suis contente pour vous, se réjouit-elle

Sa vie amoureuse était une catastrophe mais elle était sincèrement ravie pour la française. Elle méritait d'être avec quelqu'un qui l'aimait plus que tout, et cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure que Lucien était amoureux d'elle à la folie. Aurora la prit encore une fois dans ses bras, souriant que son amie soit contente pour elle. Elle s'écarta et ce fut au tour de son compagnon de la prendre dans ses bras. C'était étrange, et nouveau, mais Rebekah y répondit par politesse, elle n'avait jamais été étreinte par un homme avec qui elle était familière depuis moins d'une heure. Tristan sourit en constatant sa surprise du départ, il fit une remarque trop faiblement pour qu'elle ou Lucien l'entendent mais pas suffisamment basse pour qu'elle échappe aux oreilles de sa cadette, qui lui asséna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes et lui fit un reproche. 

La plus jeune des deux de Martel mit sa main devant sa bouche en sentant qu'elle allait bailler et ses paupières étaient lourdes. 

-Tu es fatiguée Rory, nota son aîné

Elle hocha positivement la tête, ne pouvant articuler un oui à cause d'un autre bâillement. 

-Je vais demander à notre chauffeur de te ramener à la maison, annonça-t-il

-Non, répondit-elle précipitamment avant de se reprendre, je veux dire non ne le dérange pas pour ça, Lucien va me ramener, enfin s'il veut bien...

-Aucun problème, si tu es d'accord bien sûr Tristan, répondit-il en plongeant son regard dans celui du blond

-...Je te donne ma permission mais à une condition, 

-Tout ce que tu voudras, accepta-t-il

La lueur dans les yeux du de Martel s'alluma d'un éclat provocateur, son cerveau fusant d'idées plus amusantes les unes que les autres. Le pire c'était que le compagnon de sa sœur était sérieux et sincère, il était prêt à tout pour Aurora, prêt à endurer les pires tortues, à subir les plus cruels châtiments, il irait même jusqu'à donner sa vie pour elle. Son amour et son adoration pour elle étaient sans limites. 

Tristan considérait que son amour pour sa sœur était sans égal, il était son grand frère, celui qui avait été là depuis le premier jour de sa vie, celui qui avait chassé les vilains monstres cachés sous son lit et qui voulaient l'emmener dans leur royaume. Il avait aussi été celui qui lui avait conté des histoires de princes et de princesses, de chevaliers qui sauvaient les princesses des dragons. Celui qui avait veillé sur elle lorsqu'elle avait dû rester au lit parce qu'elle était malade. Il avait joué le rôle de père, de mère, de nourrice, et de frère. 

Leur parents, monsieur et madame de Martel étaient dans les affaires, leur père était dans les voitures et leur mère dans les parfums, deux univers diamétralement opposés, mais qui leur correspondaient parfaitement. Ils géraient leurs entreprises de mains de maîtres, et voyageaient très souvent, et ce même après la naissance de leurs enfants. Tristan et Aurora avaient plus été élevés par les domestiques que par leur géniteurs, et par conséquent, à dix-neuf ans, il avait quitté la demeure familiale pour vivre dans un loft somptueux à Paris, avec sa cadette. Aurora le suivait partout où il allait, et était plus proche de lui que de leur parents. Ce n'était pas qu'ils les détestaient, ils n'avaient juste aucune affinités avec ceux qui leur avaient donné la vie. Ils les respectaient, et les aimaient à leurs manières, mais ne partageaient pas cet amour chaleureux et ce lien de complicité qui unissaient habituellement les familles. 

Le plus vieux de la fratrie avait suivi des études de droit, qu'il avait brillamment réussi et la plus jeune elle avait opté pour les beaux-arts, et à la fin de ses études avait obtenu son diplôme haut la main. A la mort de leur père, Tristan avait reprit brièvement l'entreprise de leur père avant de la revendre, il n'avait jamais eu la passion des voitures et avait toujours su qu'il n'aurait pas été le digne successeur de son géniteur. Avec l'argent de la vente, il avait acheté un haras, il aimait les chevaux, amour qu'avait également Aurora. Il avait des chevaux de courses, tous champions ou futurs champions. Ensuite avec ce que leurs victoires lui rapportaient il s'était diversifié dans divers domaines, et était devenue une des plus grosses fortunes de France. Rory, qui avait toujours eu la fibre artistique était peintre. Grâce aux fonds que le de Martel gagnait elle n'avait pas besoin de travailler, et pouvait donc vivre sa vie en toute liberté. C'était mieux pour elle, et ainsi il pouvait mieux gérer ses épisodes. 

Tristan avait pensé qu'il en serait toujours ainsi, mais Lucien et Aurora étaient toujours restés en contact, même après leur déménagement dans la capitale. Le fils Castle leur avait parfois rendu visite, quand ce n'était pas elle qui descendait dans le sud. Il avait dû accepter qu'il ne serait pas le seul homme dans sa vie, mais il était sûr que son amour pour elle dépasserait toujours celui de n'importe quel amoureux qu'elle pourrait avoir et puis elle n'aurait toujours qu'un seul frère. Lorsque Lucien lui avait demandé l'autorisation de fréquenter Aurora il avait faillit refuser, pour le plaisir de le voir le supplier, de voir ses espoirs réduits à néant. Il avait été tenté, par pur sadisme, de le remettre à sa place, place qui n'était pas aux côtés d'elle, mais il l'avait aperçue derrière la fenêtre à quelques mètres d'eux. Elle le fixait de ses petits yeux, l'implorant de dire oui, les sentiments de Lucien étaient donc réciproques...S'il avait tout fait pour la mettre à l'abri du besoin, il ne pouvait pas l'enfermer loin du monde et des hommes. Son bonheur était tout ce qui lui importait, tout ce qui lui avait importé depuis l'instant où il avait posé le regard sur elle. Si pour être heureuse il devait accepter de la partager avec cet autre alors il s'y plierait. 

-Tu restes avec elle jusqu'à ce que je rentre, pour t'assurer qu'elle va bien, ordonna-t-il

-Promis, je ne la quitterai pas une seule seconde, jura Lucien

-Mais... commença Tristan

-Ne t'en fais pas grand frère, je ne coucherai pas avec lui, je connais ma leçon, le coupa sa sœur

Rebekah qui buvait, s'étrangla, prise de court par cette réponse, elle avait dû mal entendre, Aurora ne pouvait pas avoir répondu ça...Les trois autres reportèrent leur attention sur elle, et l'américaine se sentit rougir. 

-Tout va bien ?, lui demanda le blond

-Oui, j'ai juste avalé de travers, le rassura-t-elle

-T'aurais-je choqué ?, l'interrogea la rousse un sourire amusé aux lèvres

-Simplement surprise, nuança-t-elle, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. 

-Pardonne-moi, il m'arrive parfois de dire des choses peu appropriées pour une fille de bonne famille, ils ont l'habitude alors ils ne s'en formalisent plus, expliqua-t-elle en mentionnant les membres de sexe masculin du groupe

-...Je m'en souviendrais, répondit-elle ne sachant quoi dire

Aurora se frotta les paupières, à cause d'une de ses insomnies elle avait très peu dormi, cela avait été un mal pour un bien puisqu'elle avait pu envoyer un SMS quasiment instantanément après celui de Rebekah. Elle aurait pu hurler de joie quand elle avait lu qu'elle venait en France lui rendre visite. Après de nombreux messages entre elles, il ne lui avait pas resté beaucoup de temps pour se reposer. Elle avait été excitée toute la journée, et avait dépensé toute son énergie pendant leur séance shopping. Elle se sentait vidée, et rêvait de retrouver son lit. 

-Bonne nuit Tristan, murmura-t-elle en l'enlaçant et en lui faisant une bise

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi ma chère petite sœur, lui retourna-t-il

-Bonne nuit Becky, dit-elle en l’étreignant longuement à son tour

-Bonne nuit Rory, répondit-elle en lui rendant son étreinte

Lucien fit la bise à Rebekah, et salua d'un simple et bref signe de tête le frère de sa belle, avant que le couple ne se retire. Les deux blonds les suivirent du regard et virent Aurora s'arrêter de marcher, se tourner vers son petit-ami, ils échangèrent quelques paroles avant qu'elle ne tournoie sur elle-même et ne revienne vers eux. 

-Tristan je te la confie, prends soin d'elle et surtout sois gentil, lui recommanda-t-elle

-Je te le promets, elle est en sécurité avec moi, jura-t-il »

Aurora repartie sans tarder d'humeur plus tranquille, rejoignit Lucien qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il lui prit la main pour la guider à travers la foule et ls empruntèrent la porte destinée aux personnes d'importances. A présent il n'y avait plus qu'elle et lui, les deux blonds. 

« Je me sens coupable de l'état de fatigue avancée d'Aurora, avoua-t-elle gênée

-Il ne faut pas, elle n'a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, mais ce n'est en aucuns cas de votre faute, la contredit-il

-Je lui ai tout de même envoyé plusieurs messages sur son téléphone portable sans tenir compte du décalage horaire, argua-t-elle

-Vous a-t-elle répondu rapidement ?

-Pratiquement tout de suite, à peine avais-je appuyé sur le bouton envoyer que je recevais son premier message.

-Elle ne dormait pas, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle elle a été aussi réactive, vous ne l'avez pas empêchée de se reposer, vous l'avez distraite pendant son insomnie,c'est à mon tour de vous remercier d'avoir jouer la baby-sitter, rétorqua-t-il à moitié sérieux

-Disons qu'elle et moi nous sommes tenues compagnies, l'aéroport n'est pas l'endroit le plus passionnant au monde, surtout lorsque vous y êtes seule, 

-Vous aimez avoir le dernier mot mademoiselle Mikaelson, 

-C'est ça d'avoir grandi dans une fratrie nombreuse, ça forge le caractère,répondit-elle amusée

-Vos frères veillent-ils autant sur vous que je le fais avec Rory ?

-Vous vous en êtes aperçu, je veux dire que vous étiez très protecteur envers elle...

-Je ne suis ni aveugle ni stupide alors oui je m'en suis aperçu, et elle n'est jamais la dernière pour me le faire remarquer, affirma-t-il.

-Pour répondre à votre question cela dépend, j'ai quatre frères avec chacun sa personnalité. Finn mon plus vieux frère m'écoute et me réconforte en cas de besoin, mais il ne se mêle pas de ma vie privée, et je fait pareil, c'est une sorte d'accord tacite ente nous. Mon second frère, Elijah, n'intervient que s'il considère que cela est nécessaire. Il est raisonnable et il est conscient que je me peux me débrouiller toute seule. Avec mon troisième frère Niklaus cela est plus compliqué, il me voit encore comme la petite fille qui avait peur de l'orage. Il est assez possessif avec moi, sûrement parce que je suis sa seule petite sœur. Enfin, Kol mon dernier grand frère est probablement le pire. Il est celui avec lequel j'ai le moins d'écart, il n'est plus vieux que d'un an. Il a effrayé la plupart de mes anciens petits-amis, énuméra-t-elle.

-Votre vie amoureuse n'a pas dû être évidente tous les jours, devina-t-il.

-En effet, il a fallut que je me batte plus d'une fois pour en avoir une, confirma-t-elle. 

-Aurora n'aurait jamais supporté d'avoir quatre grands frères comme moi, nota-t-il avec humour.

-Vous n'avez pas refusé qu'elle sorte avec Lucien, ça compte beaucoup pour elle. 

-Je me suis résolu à devoir la partager, je ne cherche que ce qu'elle soit heureuse, et si pour que son bonheur soit complet il faut que j'endure la présence de Lucien à ses côtés alors je n'ai d'autres choix que de m'y soumettre. 

-Au moins vous voulez son bonheur, je ne peux pas en dire autant pour deux des membres de ma fratrie, pesta-t-elle.

-Vous êtes adorable lorsque vous êtes contrariée, votre nez se fronce.

-Merci de me le faire remarquer, rétorqua-t-elle

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous énerver, puis-je vous inviter à danser pour me faire pardonner, proposa-t-il.

-Vous danser ?, dit-elle étonnée

-Pourquoi, c'est interdit...

-Non, bien sûr que non, c'est juste que je ne vous imaginais pas un adepte de la danse, expliqua-t-elle.

-Je suppose que la raison principale est que je suis le propriétaire de cet établissement...

-Entre autre, je ne me suis jamais imaginée un homme d'affaires comme vous sur une piste de danse.

-Cela dépend de la musique, si cela peut vous confronter dans l'idée que vous avez de moi.

-Très bien, alors j'accepte, et pour votre information j'ai une très bonne opinion de vous.

Il lui tendit la main et elle lui donna la sienne. Il la conduisit jusque sur la piste, et le DJ avait mis un slow. Un slow dans une discothèque lui parut un peu inapproprié et pourtant enlacée contre lui, elle oublia où ils étaient. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était les yeux de Tristan, tout ce qu'elle sentait c'était les mains de Tristan sur son corps. Le seul parfum qui parvenait à ses narines était l'eau de Cologne de Tristan.

''Il faut que je me reprenne ou je vais finir par craquer sur lui. S'il continue de me sourira ainsi je suis perdue !''

-Vous êtes une excellente danseuse, la complimenta-t-il.

-Merci, j'ai toujours aimé ça, j'ai bougé en rythme sur de la musique dès que j'ai su marcher, raconta-t-elle.

-Même les slows ?, demanda-t-il curieux.

-Bien sûr une danseuse complète doit savoir tout danser, et puis on ne sait jamais si un beau garçon vous invitait comme vous l'avez fait ce soir, il vaut mieux ne pas être ridicule, ajouta-t-elle.

-C'est un bon raisonnement, il faut être préparé à toute éventualité, approuva-t-il »

Le slow prit fin, mais Rebekah ne redescendait pas de son nuage, comment l'aurait-elle pu lorsque l'homme qui lui faisait face ressemblait à un ange et en avait les manières. Le reste de la soirée il discuta avec elle, et s'excusa les rares fois où il dû s'absenter quelques instants. 

« Je suis désolé vous auriez dû me le dire si vous vouliez rentrer plus tôt, mon chauffeur vous aurait ramené à la maison, vous n'étiez pas obligé de m'attendre, s'excusa-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient chez les de Martel.

-Pour ratez le privilège de vous observer en train de donner des ordres, vous plaisantez, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Vous avez un sacré sens de l'humour, cela me plaît, répondit-il.

-Mer..merci, bredouilla-t-elle prise au dépourvu.

Il lui sourit avant de lui ouvrir la porte. Elle le remercia et il la suivit à l'intérieur. Tout était calme, et silencieux. Tristan monta l'escalier s'élança d'un pas rapide vers la chambre de sa sœur, comme il s'en était douté il découvrit Aurora et Lucien tendrement enlacés, dans le lit de celle-ci.

-Ils sont attendrissants, commenta Rebekah qui était derrière lui.

-Peut-être mais attendrissants ou pas minuit est passé et il est temps pour Lucillon de rentrer chez lui, rappela-t-il.

Elle lui attrapa le bras avant qu'il ne puisse pénétrer dans la pièce. Il arqua un sourcil ne comprenant pas le sens de cet interruption. 

-Elle a tenu sa promesse, ils n'ont rien fait, il est encore vêtu de sa tenue de soirée, et elle est en pyjama. Ils dorment si bien, cela serait cruel de les réveiller, vous n'êtes pas cruel. D'autant plus qu'elle a besoin de récupérer de la nuit précédente. Vous ne portez pas Lucien dans votre cœur mais regardez le visage d'Aurora, elle a l'air tellement apaisée, implora-t-elle dans un chuchotement.

Il fut troublé par la supplication de la jeune femme, en général seule sa cadette avait ce pouvoir sur lui. Pourtant ces yeux bleus de chien battu ne le laissait pas de glace. Ils avaient quelque chose de touchant, un éclat particulier qui l'empêchait de refuser sa requête. Il reporta son attention sur les deux personnes endormies ; sa petite sœur avait sa tête dans le cou de son amoureux, un bras de l'autre côté de ce cou, elle le tenait de peur qu'il s'en aille. Ce dernier avait ses bras autour de la taille de sa chérie, dans une étreinte possessive et rassurante. Il devait admettre que leur invitée avait raison, Lucien n'avait pas touché à sa sœur, en tout cas pas ce soir. 

-Pour vous faire plaisir, je vais fermer les yeux sur le fait qu'il passe la nuit ici, mais c'est uniquement pour vous, céda-t-il.

-Je vous en remercie, je sais que c'est un peu présomptueux de ma part de débarquer d'ici et vous demander ce genre de chose, mais sachez que je ne le fait que pour le bonheur de Rory, lui répondit-elle.

-Elle vous en serait très reconnaissante, elle aimerait qu'il soit toutes les nuits près d'elle, mais j’ai dû mal à m'y résoudre.

Il referma discrètement la porte, cette nuit il ne chasserait pas l'homme que sa sœur avait choisi de chez eux. 

-Je vais me retirer, il se fait tard, ou bien il est tôt, à vous de décider, dans tous les cas je vais me coucher, annonça-t-il. Bonne nuit à vous miss Mikaelson, ce fut un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer.

-Bonne nuit à vous aussi monsieur de Martel, le plaisir est partagé. »

Il franchit la distance qui les séparait, et posa un tendre baiser sur sa joue, presque au coin de ses lèvres, avant de se retirer dans sa chambre qui était juste en face de celle d'Aurora. 

Rebekah fut incapable de faire le moindre mouvement pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle était là dans ce couloir, toute seule avec le cœur qui s'emballait comme pour Marcel, comme pour Stefan, comme pour Matt, et comme pour tous les autres. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose...L'amour venait d'à nouveau frapper à sa porte et le nouvel élu se nommait Tristan de Martel.

« Et c'est reparti pour un tour. »


End file.
